


This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things Tegiri

by Twigsy



Series: Twigsy's Hiveswap Shenangins. [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Gen, its an attempted DnD night but chaos, stelsa is a good child, tealblood convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twigsy/pseuds/Twigsy
Summary: The Hiveswap Tealbloods have a dungeons and dragons night, and literally everyone gets a headache from the shear idiocy of it all.Hence the title, "This is why we can't have nice things Tegiri."





	This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things Tegiri

This was a bad idea from the start. Who thinks putting several strong willed tealbloods together in a situation of arguing morals would be FUN? Apparently my close friend, Zebede. I rubbed my temples as I took a swig of the concoction I normally drink, tea mixed with three bottles of flavored fizz drink, and whatever other shit I threw inside. I had invited my "comrads" over for a simple game of uh, whatever Tegiri picked. I played as the "dungeon master" and I had created what I found to be a thrilling campain. I had worked on it for a couple sleepless days, since I wasn't sleeping anyway.

  
At around eight in the night, I heard several rapid tappings on my door. I opened the door, and a flash of grey stepped through my door, and I was almost dropped my drink.  
"Thank you, Entykk-san, for inviting me into your hive." Tegiri said, his eyes closed and he was posed in a typical troll anime screen end sequence. My eyes rolled on their own seemingly.  
"It's no problem, 'Tegiri-san'" I said, semi-mocking the nerd's style of speech. Tegiri smiled a bit as he heard me, so I smiled back.

  
Eventually everyone else came, bringing with them various treats, sheets, and multi-sided dice.  
If I knew this night would have gotten to the point of near murder, I would have stopped it right here, right now. But alas, I clearly didn't see it coming.

Tirona had brought drinks, obviously not my hell-mix of a drink but something trolls would actually consume. She seemed really eager to begin playing, unlike myself. I wasn't going to put my heart and soul into something as silly as a game.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to skyrim music. 
> 
> be proud of me.
> 
> sorry for the shortness. I swear next chapter will have more DnD shenanigans, i just had this as a small test of AO3 ;P


End file.
